Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in August 11, 2009 with different Segments. It's also the final movie of the Season 1 which is 2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes This episode introduces Roger The Rooster, Wellington Van Cow, Theo Van Goat, Julie The Sheep, and Dora and Eddie the Chicks. Chillin The Chicken and Chloe The Mare appear in the animals title card Characters * Wellington Van Cow * Oinky The Pig * Nathan The Horse * Gobbles Random Goat * Julie The Sheep * Roger The Rooster * Misty The Mouse * Easter The Bunny * Knee Deep The Frog * Gumbo The Duck * Chilla The Mouse (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Dora The Chick (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Eddie The Chick (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Fregley The Pig (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Betsy McCow (In 4 Bonus Puppet Shows) * Gregory The Horse (In 3 Bonus Puppet Shows) * Thrillin The Hen (In the Animals title card) * Chloe The Horse (in the Animals title card) * Baabra The Sheep (In A 2009 Bonus Puppet Show) * Einstein The Caterpillar (In A 2009 Bonus Puppet Show) * kyle the goat * koe the lamb * tyler the puppy Segments * Morning Music Video as Roger The Rooster And Gumbo The Duck wakes up, sees the sun, and crows and quacks as the opening titles roll Roger The Rooster And Gumbo The Duck Crows And Quacks (Again) Roger The Rooster And Gumbo The Duck Crows And Quacks (Again, Again) (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) * Roger The Rooster And Knee Deep The Frog appears, sees a haystack move, then wakes up whoever was in the stack with his loud crow and ribbit, but this does not work, so Roger And Knee Deep. clucks like a chicken, then Nathan The Horse And Gumbo The Duck Pops Up the hay and Roger And Knee Deep walks away just in time. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * A toy tractor is shown twice. * Wellington Van Cow And Gumbo The Duck appears and rings a triangle. * Farm overture (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). * Wellington Van Cow appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. * The Farm objects: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. * the farm music video (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). ** Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. * Wellington Van Cow Gumbo The Duck And Neighton The Horse appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away * Misty The Mouse Gumbo The Duck Neighton The Horse and Chilla The Mouse play in a flower field (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * An animal gear set is shown. * Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep Gumbo The Duck and Roger The Rooster appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when Roger coughs, so Wellington gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. * Farm animals: rooster, chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, & cows. * Old Macdonald music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). On each verse, animation versions of Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep Oinky The Pig Nathan The Horse & Chillin The Chicken appear. But the chicken verse ends, Roger The Rooster knocks the other clip aside * Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. * Oinky The Pig And Gumbo The Duck and his friends slide down a slide into mud, but one is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schumann). * Wellington Van Cow And Knee Deep The Frog teaches chicks how to sound like him. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * A toy farmer rides a toy horse. * Wellington Van Cow And Oinky The Pig drives a tractor. * Planting the fields objects: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. * Planting the fields music video (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) * Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. * Nathan The Horse And Knee Deep The Frog tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Nathan, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Oinky The Pig And Betsy The Cow. * three flowers appear, all are yellow my favourite color, except the final one which is Fregley The Pig (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * A toy tractor drives around a toy house. * Wellington Van Cow And Knee Deep The Frog tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs away just in time. * Food from the farm objects: carrots, wheat, apples, and corn. * Food from the farm music video (Annen Polka; Strauss) * Misty The Mouse And Knee Deep The Frog tries to get milk and fails, Wellington Van Cow And Gumbo The Duck pours Two cups of milk, and Nathan The Horse Betsy The Cow and Julie The Sheep Oinky The Pig drink the milk and get mustaches, and a hen puppet watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). * Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. * Fregley The Pig finds an ear of corn on a stalk, and does everything he can to get it down & Fregley finally got a corn & Fregley walks away just in time. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the final one, which crows like a rooster. * Celebrating the Harvest Introduction. * Wellington Van Cow rings the triangle once again. * Harvest music video as Betsy The Cow, Neighton The Horse, Knee Deep The Frog, Gumbo The Duck, Easter The Bunny, Misty The Mouse, Gobbles Random Goat, Wellington Van Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse, Roger The Rooster, and Julie The Sheep dance. As the music ends, Roger Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). * Nathan The Horse And Betsy The Cow sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. * Rolling Chicken * Farm finale (Kinderszenen; Schumann). * Closing Titles (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). * Nathan The Horse And Knee Deep The Frog rakes hay, but Wellington Van Cow And Oinky The Pig cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Nathan. Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:2003